User blog:EvilMegaCookie/Maya Verity
Name: Maya Verity Height: 5’9” Weight: 135lbs Measurements: Bust-Waist-Hips: 103-59-91cm. Gender: Female Species: Human/Abstract Personality: Maya can be seen as someone whom is often aloof, prone to musing on the nature of things. Although this quirk of hers doesn't make her much of a talker, she does go to the heart of the matter instead of needless prattle as Maya herself puts it. While she doesn't convey her emotions openly, she does show it through more subtle ways. To summarize in a flowery fashion: She looks cold on the outside, but is really warm, if a bit cloudy on the inside. History: Before creation, there was tranquility. Before creation, there was silence. Before creation... there was nothing. An unbounded sweep of eternity. Until it happened. Until Creation happened. Or, as some would call it, the Big Bang. It was loud and fierce, like that of a lion roaring. Its birthcry resonated throughout the black canvas in a single blast. Just before that moment where history would begin its course, before the arrow of time would begin it's straight path, there it was. It wasn't at a particular point in space and time. It was everywhere and nowhere. It was old, yet young. It was something, yet nothing.. It was a paradox. It was something that shouldn't exist. Something that shouldn't have a mind. Yet this infantile mind watched throughout the aeons as stars formed and the crust of planets were formed. It watched as colours danced throughout the void. It was content with simply watching as the universe continued to grow and prosper. Until it became aware of life. Of a certain creature that walked on two legs and gave voice to complicated sounds that it had never heard before. It met humans. Through humans, it educated itself and learned. Through humans, it was made aware of Death, Life, Time and various other concepts. It mimicked the shape of humans and wandered through the masses. Watched as civilizations grew and fell. But for the longest of times, it couldn't help but wonder: What is my purpose? It asked Death. Death shook its head and replied thus: You have none. It pondered for a while longer, until it added: But you should consider yourself blessed. You are not bound by the chains of duty. You are free. Nothing nodded at that, yet couldn't find itself to agree. In your eyes, perhaps. When everything is over, your job will be as well. You'll be able to rest. I will stare eternity in the face until it all begins anew. I don't want that. I want to live. I want to have a purpose. And so it managed to achieve reincarnation. It gained a soul. It is unknown how, but it is a fact that it succeeded. It was reborn as the human named Maya Verity. Maya herself was born into a family of wealth and status. Born to live a life of luxury. Yet she felt, as the years passed, that it was pointless to live a life where everything was given on a silver platter. She wanted to do something, to achieve something. As such, she set out to study the natural laws of the universe, wanting to see if it could offer some benefit to humanity. Ironic then, that her ability breaks those laws that the universe supposedly goes by. A discovery that left a bitter taste in her mouth. For if she couldn't be certain about the universe, how could she be certain of herself? The discovery of her ability was through the desire to stay alive when she was about to be murdered in the alley, a knife to her throat. In a desperate attempt to fight off her assailant and the primal survival instincts running through her body, it activated. As she tried to push away, she found that the resistance was like that of air, perhaps even lighter. Only to realize that her arm had gone through the would-be-murderers chest. She could only stare at first, as the spectacle was too absurd for her to believe it with her own eyes. It was only until the man slumped down, which resulted in the body being split in half, that she could make some semblance of a thought. Or atleast would have, if it weren't for the fact that it looked like this would belong in a slasher movie of extreme proportions. She ran away, almost half-crazed by the sight. Although she managed to recover her mind after a day or two. Maya didn't talk to anyone about that incident, but she realized soon afterwards that she could turn it off at will. An experiment that she repeated by interacting with various objects. It was then she came to the conclusion that there was more to the universe than met the eye. After all, she couldn't be the only one with such a supernatural ability. Ability: As the abstract personification of nothingness reincarnated into a human, it shouldn't come as a surprise that she shows abilities related to this domain. As she discovers more about her real self, so too will her repertoire increase. But so far she has only shown one ability: To coat herself in a layer of nothing. To be precise, it enforces the concept upon anything that it comes in contact with, resulting in annihilation. But it is limited to what Maya can interact with, meaning that if she is to go on the offensive, she needs to be in close-combat. If she were to touch an opponent's arm, it'd effect the area where she touches and that area alone. She also cannot cover her entire body, as it would result in her sinking through whatever surface she is on and cutting off the oxygen, making her unable to breathe. As such, she can only utilize it for extremely short periods of time. While it could be considered an extremely powerful defense and offense, it isn't almighty. It cannot cancel regeneration nor can it protect from attacks on the mind or the inside. Outside of her abilities, she is an average human in terms of physical ability. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet